Such a luminaire is known from British Patent Application GB-1 408 955.
The known luminaire is particularly suitable for use with low-pressure mercury fluorescent lamps. The luminaire in a horizontal arrangement radiates both a primary beam in downward direction and a secondary beam in lateral direction.
The secondary beam may illuminate an external or internal wall of a building or a panel. It is possible for such a panel, for example, to receive so much light in a region lying closest to the luminaire that its appearance considerably deviates from that of regions lying further away. More particularly, the region gives the impression of being lighter in colour and may have a shiny center. This is a disadvantage, since the panel is rendered unattractive by this and the attention is drawn away from the panel as an entity.